1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the splitting of wooden logs into small pieces useful as firewood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for converting logs into firewood generally employ a hydraulically driven ram-type mechanism which forces logs of pre-cut length into a stationary wedge having sharpened edges. As the log is axially advanced into the wedge, it splits into a plurality of sector-shaped pieces along cleavage lines that are generally directed radially with respect to the center axis and along medullar rays of the log. Typical examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,294,295; 4,353,401; 4,371,019; and 5,287,902.
In the production of firewood, there is considerable demand for “kindling” wood, namely pieces of firewood of small cross section which are easily ignited. The kindling wood, generally having a cross-sectional dimension less than about 3 inches, is further useful in small fireplaces or stoves or where there is no need for large, slow-burning logs to produce a substantial and prolonged thermal output. The kindling wood is also popular with elderly and disabled persons who cannot comfortably handle large firewood logs. For convenience and efficiency in marketing, the aforesaid kindling wood is generally sold in bundle form, secured by surrounding tying means such as string, wire, tape, or the like.
In order to produce split pieces of firewood of kindling size, a large number of pieces, generally between about 10 and 32 pieces, must be produced from logs commonly averaging 6″ to 20″ in diameter. Certain difficulties are encountered in seeking such  result. If all the splitting is sought to be accomplished in a single pass through one splitting head, the requisite ram pressure would be extremely high, thereby necessitating equipment of high cost, large size and limited portability.
In order to produce a large number of split pieces without excessively high ram pressure, the use of multiple splitting heads has been disclosed, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,175 and 4,353,401, wherein a primary splitting head precedes a subsequent axially spaced downstream splitting head which splits the initially produced pieces into still smaller pieces. However, the design and intent of the aforesaid multiple splitting heads is to cause all pieces to have a sector shape, namely a 3-sided shape wherein one side represents the outer curvature of the original log, and the other two sides are substantially flat, straight surfaces that converge to a tip representing the center of the original log. Such sector shape, in small dimensions, causes difficulties in stacking wood in a fireplace. Also, the very thin tips are very splintery, producing frequent jamming in the splitting heads, and further cause some handling discomfort to the user.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a splitting head for a log splitting, apparatus for producing kindling wood.
It is another object of this invention to provide a splitting head as in the foregoing object wherein said kindling wood is readily amenable to bundling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a splitting head of the aforesaid nature capable of splitting a log into many pieces with relatively little requisite ram pressure.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a splitting head of the aforesaid nature capable of producing kindling wood of non-sector configuration.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a splitting head of the aforesaid nature which is of rugged and simple design amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.